The Flower And The Artist 2
by Endless.Nonsense
Summary: A continuation of my last story. The Flower And The Artist, but with a surprise twist. This is two years later, and Deidara comes back for Ino. What happens? Read and find out! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! Miss me? I bet you did!  
Im back with a sequal! This is two years AFTER my first story, and there is a surprising twist!

I hope you all like it, and that this won't be too random for any of you.  
Enjoy the read!

* * *

**Two Years Later**

A young man was walking along a dirt path. His long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, leaving a long, thick piece of his bangs to hang over his left eye. He felt a strong wind blow, but he didn't care. His eyes fixed on his destination. Konoha. The man was wearing a long black cloak, with red clouds printed on it. His eyes were a cold, but calming shade of grayish-blue. He saw that the gates were wide open, as expected. What he didn't expect was that the gates were unguarded. Had they noticed him coming? It's not like he concealed himself. He shrugged it off, and kept walking.

He walked straight through the gates and closed his eyes. He sensed her charka, but didn't know where exactly it was. He sighed, and walked in the direction of this girl's house.

She too, was also blonde. Her hair was always in a tight ponytail, leaving a think strip of bangs covering her right eye. For some unknown reason, she had always worn the colour purple.

The boy stopped, as he saw a young boy staring at him. He was about the age of five, and he was holding a small stuffed animal. It looked like a monkey. The blonde boy just stared at the boy. He had black hair, and eyes to match. He laughed, as the little kid ran away from him. "Serves him right, getting in my way like that, yeah." He soon had the girl's house in sight. His heart pounded loudly as he walked up to the door. He didn't bother knocking as he turned the knob, and walked into the house.

There were no lights on, so the house was dark. He walked down the dark hallway, and he heard a floorboard squeak under his foot. _Shit... I forgot about that... It gave me away last time I was here!_

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Came a young girls voice. The boy recognized it immediately.

"Ino!" The boy shouted. "I came to get you, like I promised… Yeah."

Ino pokes her head out of the door, and a smile appeared across her lips. "Deidara! You came!" The dived out into the hallway, and tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly. "What took you so long? I've missed you so much!"

Deidara held the girl tightly in his arms. He smelled a hint of rose and lavender. He loved that about Ino. She always smelled nice. "You smell good, yeah. Were you working?"

He felt the girl nod. "Deidara… Why haven't you come sooner?" Her blue eyes stared into his gray ones. She saw that he was happy. This was the first time she had seen his eyes like this since... That day. The last day they had seen each other. Ino watched, as his eyes grew calm, and hurt. She gave him a look of concern, and ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"I didn't want you to hate me for what I have done... To your father I mean." He stared at the wall. Deidara did not want to look at Ino. He pushed her off of him, and stood up. "Ino... I have to get out of Konoha. People will recognize me. I know it. Yeah." He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave her behind. "But I'm not letting you stay here. Not this time, yeah"

Ino blinked, and looked up at him with a grim look in her eye. She had waited for this moment for two long years, but now that the time has come, she wasn't really sure if she wanted to go. "Deidara… I can't stay with you. I want too, I really do… But, my home is here, in Konoha. I can't just leave…"

"Ino… Don't make me beg, yeah." Deidara grinned at her, but she didn't budge. He pouted, and looked at the ground. "You don't love me anymore, do you?"

Ino's glance calmed, as she walked over to him. "Deidara… I promised you I would always love you, it's not going to chan-"

Deidara interrupted her. "You promised you would come back, too! Don't tell me you forgot about that, yeah." His voice was raised, and he was getting angry.

"I… Well…" Ino started, but she couldn't finish as Deidara turned and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?"

"You obviously aren't coming with me, so I am going home, yeah." His voice sounded pained, yet annoyed. He felt as if his heart was being ripped in half. Sasori may have been dead, but Deidara knew what he would say at that exact moment. _Twice by the same girl? Deidara… Pull yourself together man!_ He heard Sasori's voice echo through his head. Deidara growled lightly, and he argued with his thoughts. _Danna, you do not know what it is like to be in love, yeah!_

"Deidara… Please do not be like this. If you would have come two months earlier, I would have come in a heartbeat." Ino spoke quietly, but Deidara heard every word. He stopped walking, and turned his head to look at her.

"What has changed?" He asked simply. There was a long pause, and Deidara kept walking. "Exactly. You just don't love me anymore, yeah."

"That's not it Deidara! I can't leave because… I… I'm engaged." She turned away from him, and leaned against the wall. Tears formed in her eyes.

Deidara felt as if his heart had stopped beating. His head was spinning, as these words haunted him. He felt a strong pain in his chest, and his stomach dropped. He had no idea that a girl could make him feel this bad. "T-To who?"

Ino wiped her tears with the back of her hand, but didn't look at Deidara. "A Feudal Lord..." She took a deep breath, and sighed. "I look exactly like a princess, and she was engaged with the Feudal Lord of the Steel Village, but, the princess has died. In order to keep peace with the two villages, I have to marry him. It's not like I want to Deidara... I have to, or else a war would start, and so many people will die. I would rather sacrifice myself, in order to safe the lives of thousands."

Deidara balled his fists. He walked faster, and out the front door.

"Deidara! Where are you going?" She ran towards the door, and dives out, tackling him to the ground once again.

He struggled to get out from underneath the girl, but failed, so hr rested his body, and glared at her. "Get off me… I have to kill him! Yeah!"

"Deidara! Stop over-reacting!" Ino shouted. She wanted to slap some sense into him, but she knew it would only make him worse.

"Ino… I cannot calm down! The girl I love is getting married to some guy, who doesn't know you are the girl he is marrying! I have to fucking kill him… Yeah!"

"Killing isn't always the answer Deidara!" Ino screamed.

"Ino… This guy doesn't know you are Ino Yamanaka. He thinks you are some princess, yeah!" Deidara started. He took a deep breath, than quickly exhaled. The pain in his chest making it hard to breath. He looked to his side, and saw the little boy from earlier. "Kid, get the hell away from me! Yeah!"

The boys lip started to shake, and he ran to Ino, hugged her tightly, and started to cry. "Fuku-Chan! Make him go away!"

"Cody, calm down… He is just angry… Ignore him, okay?" Ino said in a calming voice. "Go inside and take a nap… When you wake up, he will be gone, okay?" The little boy nodded, and walked into the house through the open door.

"Who the hell is that?" Deidara asked angrily after the child was in the house.

"Prince Hochi's son. I have to take care of him for the next week to be sure I get along with him." Ino explained. She held tightly to Deidaras shoulders, getting ready for him to explode.

He did just as she expected. He squirmed underneath her grasp, and started shouting louder than before. "How old is this guy? Yeah!"

Ino looked at the ground. "He is twenty-eight."

Deidara forced the girl off of him, and stood up, glaring down at her. "Ino, you are eighteen years old! Yeah!"

Ino stood up, and glared at him. "Princess Fuku is twenty-six! I am acting the part! Deidara, it's a mission… Will you please calm down?"

"I will not calm down, yeah!" Deidara screamed. His heart stopped hurting, but his head was filled with visions of Ino with some guy, and that kid, smiling, and happy. "Eventually, he will want to have a child with you!"

"Deidara…" Ino tried to keep her voice calm. "Please… Don't over-react…"

"You're pregnant?"

"No!" Ino shook her head violently, and stared at him, appalled he would even think something like that. She took a deep breath, and sighed. "I have to protect the two villages. Deidara… If there was any way out of this, I would try it…"

Deidara grinned, and grabbed Ino around the waist. He had a great idea. "Princess Fuku, you and the little boy are coming with me, in the order of the Akatsuki. The only way for the Feudal Lord to get his son back is if he cancels the wedding. Yeah"

"You are capturing me, again?" Ino stared at him, and smiled. She hugged him tightly, and sighed happily. "Thank you…"

* * *

The end of chapter one!  
I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please review.. They make me write faster! They inspire me, telling me people like it, and that I should write more..

Toodles! Again!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!  
How many of you were waiting for this chapter? I know a few people who were jumping in their seats waiting for me to update. I'l sorry it took so long everyone. Please, don't be made. I'm kinda writing on instinct. If It's not good, blame Deidara.

**Deidara:** Why me?  
**Endless.Nonsense:** Because, you kidnapped Ino, AGAIN!  
**Deidara: **You made me, yeah!  
**Endless.Nonsense: **Shut up and say it.  
**Deidara: **FINE! She does not own Naruto. Wait... Damnit, yeah!

* * *

Ino walked into the house, and into the little boy's room. Cody was fast asleep on the bed, curled up into a ball. Ino smiled slightly, than picked him up. "Cody… We are going for a ride on a giant bird! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

The boy opened his eyes with a big grin on his face. "We are going to go flying? Really? Fuku-Chan, you are the greatest!"

Ino smiled, and walked out of the door, Cody in her arms. "Deidara, is the bird ready?"

"Almost, yeah." The blonde boy said with a smirk. He felt the small hand on his left palm spit the clay out. Deidara knew he didn't have to put chakra into this bird, but he decided to give the two people a show once they got back to Headquarters. He gave the lump of clay a light squeeze, than threw it to the ground. With the hand sign of the Tiger, the bird grew, so it was large enough for three people. "All aboard the Clay-Bird Express, yeah."

Cody squirmed his way out of Ino's arms, and dropped to the ground easily. He ran full-speed towards the clay bird, which seemed to be grooming itself. "Wow! I get to ride on this?"

Ino smiled at the boy. She couldn't help but admire the fact that he was just like she was when she was little. "Cody, let Deidara help you on… It's pretty high up."

Deidara picked up the little boy, and set him by the neck of the bird. He held a hand out to Ino, and she smirked at him. "Sorry, they miss the taste of your hands, yeah." He looked down at the small mouths on his palms, which were licking the tips of Deidaras fingers.

Ino laughed, and climbed up onto the bird, and held onto Cody around the waist. "Come on Deidara, if you don't hurry up and get on, he will jump off and try to fly by himself…"

Deidara jumped on easily, and sat behind Ino, holding onto her exactly like she was holding onto Cody. He rested his head on her shoulder, and he smelled a mix of flowers in her hair. Because of Ino, Deidara loved flowers. He felt Ino lean her head on his, and as the bird took off, Deidara whispered into her ear. "You seem to be a good mother, _Fuku..._" He said the princess' name like it was something to be hated.

Ino flinched at his words. She shook her head, and stared at the ground that was growing more distant by the second. She ignored Cody's screams of awe, and closed her eyes. She decided it would be best to ignore that last comment.

Deidara shrugged, and the bird flew towards Taki. "Cody, do you like exploring? Yeah."

The boy nodded happily. "Of course I do! I especially love caves! They are so much fun!"

Both Ino and Deidara smiled at this. "Well, you will love it where we are going, yeah. Endless tunnels, inside a cave."

Cody clapped his hands happily. "Fuku-Chan, will you come exploring with me?"

Ino nodded. "Of course I will. I don't want you to get lost. Your father wouldn't like that."

"Daddy says he loves you very much, and would do anything for us. He wants you to be my new Mommy…"

Ino felt Deidara stiffen at Cody's words. She sent him a concerned look, only to see he was staring at the sky above them. "Cody, what happened to your old Mommy? Yeah."

The boy stared at the back of the birds head. "Mommy died while on a mission a few years ago. She was fighting a war against these people called the Akatsuki. Daddy says he will get revenge on them, no matter what." The boy shook his head, his black hair already messed up by the wind. "He also says, that he will hunt them down if they ever take someone special to him again."

Ino looked at Cody, who pointed ahead. "Fuku-Chan, is that the cave?" The boy nearly fell off the bird in excitement. Ino held on to him tighter.

"Yes it is Cody..." Ino smiled as she immediately recognised the entrance cave, to the Akatsuki headquarters. "But, I have one question, how did you find out about how your Daddy feels about the Akatsuki? He didn't tell you, did he?"

The boy shook his head. "I was listening in on him and Uncle. Nobody knows I know about this stuff. Cool huh?"

Ino stayed silent, but nodded. She felt Deidara jump off of the bird, which was slowly landing. He landed on the ground. He beckoned the bird to follow. The bird dropped a few feet, and it's clay claws dug deep into the dirt and bent down slightly, allowing the two people on it's back to easily slide off. He grabbed Cody around the waist, and placed him on the ground. The boy jumped up and down excitedly and ran in little circles.

Ino slid off on her own, landing right infront of the blonde shinobi. "Thanks for bringing me to my senses way back when, Deidara." There was a hint of sliness in her voice, and Deidara grinned.

"Anything you need, In-" He started to answer, only to have a strong, yet soft hand cover his lips.

Ino shot him a glare,leaned forward and whispered quietly in his ear. "My name is Fuku around the kid... If he finds out who I am, everything will be blown."

Deidara nodded and licked her hand. She pulled away immediately. "I got it, yeah."

"Eww! Deidara!" She wiped her hand on his shoulder as the litle boy grabbed her leg. Ino felt that he was shaking wildly. "What is it, Cody?"

"Fuku-Chaaannn!!" He screamed. Cody dug his short nails into her leg, until Ino picked him up. "There is a dead body over there!" He pointed to a crack in the cliff they were standing by.

Ino walked over, smelling the familiar stench of a rotting corpse. She covered her nose, and moved the branches and fallen leaves that were surrounding the crack. What Ino saw made her want to throw up. Ino then noticed the long blonde hair falling onto the branch. "Oh no..." She placed the boy on the ground, and looked at him. "Cody, go play in the river for a few minutes. Do not go in passed your knees and don't let your head go under the water. Okay?"

Cody nodded, walking towards the small river. She watched as Deidara walked over to her. "Sorry, Tobi came back from a mission, and found this woman along the side of the path. She is from the rock country, so he decided to give her a 'rocky' burial, yeah. I meant for Zetsu to clean that up... But I guess he only eats fresh. Yeah."

"Th-thats Fuku!" She whispered in slight panic. "Deidara... Do you know what killed her?" Ino placed her hands together infront of her, and held onto her left index finger like it was going to fall off. She always stood like this when she was worried. "Oh man... Cody seen her!"

"I don't know what killed her, but he can't recognise her, yeah... Calm down Ino." Deidara put an arm around her, and steered her away from the crack in the wall. He rested his cheek on the top of her head, as he felt her breathing slow down slightly. _At least she is calm now... _He smiled to himself.

Ino nodded. "Cody! Come here, we are going inside now!" She shouted. She didn't hear any footsteps, or any answer from him. "Cody?" She walked forwards and felt Deidara let her out of his grasp. Ino ran through the bushes to the river and saw Cody in the arms of a white haired man, with a three bladed sythe on his back. The man was wearing an akatsuki cloak, and was holding a hand over Cody's mouth. Ino recognised the man almost instantly. "Hidan! Put him down!"

Hidan looked up at the blonde, and dropped the boy. He stared at her for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out who she is. He smiled, his hands flying to his hair to smooth it. "Welcome back."

Ino laughed at him. "Hidan, you are so smooth. Trying to kill a child, then hitting on the parent." She saw his smile fade, and a look of amazment appeared on his face.

"Wh-what are you talking about? That kid is, yours?" He pointed from Cody, to Ino. "You look nothing alike! Who is the father? Deidara will kill whoever it is."

Ino bent down, and hugged Cody tightly, picking him up. "I am not the birth mother. I am just marrying the father. Deidara knows about it, and that is why we are both here. Hidan, make sure everyone knows to leave this child alone, or they will have to deal with a very angry mother."

Hidan nodded. "Yes Ma'am." He walked over to Ino, and patted the boys head. Ino felt Cody start shaking in fear. "You are a lucky boy to have such a caring mother."

Cody nodded. A smile appeared on his face. "Fuku-Chan, may I tell him what happened to mother?"

Ino shrugged. "That is up to you, Cody."

Cody nodded again, and turned to look at the white haired man. "My real mommy was killed by these real evil men. Daddy says that if he hears from them ever again, he will kill them all. They are the Akatsuki, ever hear of them?"

Hidan nodded. "Who is your father, kid?"

"The Feudal Lord of the Steel Village! Hochi Kurosaki!" Cody said proudly, sticking his chest out.

"Do you must be Cody Kurosaki... It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hidan."

Ino placed Cody on the ground and poked his nose playfully. "Go play Tag with Deidara, I have to talk to Hidan for a second, okay?"

The boy nodded, and ran towards Deidara. "Deidaraa!!" He screamed as he jumped over a tree root.

Ino turned her head to Hidan, sighing. "Hidan, call me Fuku when the child is around. He thinks I am Princess Fuku."

"Why?" Hidan played a puzzled look onto his face, when he watched the girl sigh again.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you." She took a deep breath, staring at the ground. "Princess Fuku was engaged to be married with Lord Hochi. Once she dies, I was hired to marry the young lord, and take Fuku's name in the throne. The child thinks I am Princess Fuku, because he is the son of the Lord. He is to be my step-son next week, when the wedding is to be taking place. Deidara 'kidnapped' Cody and I, leaving Lord Hochi a note, telling him to cancel the wedding is he wants to see his son alive again. He signed it so he knows the Akatsuki has taken us." Ino looked up at Hidan, who had an expression on his face like he was storing all of this information in his brain, remembering every detail.

"I'm sorry for putting you in this perdicament, Ino." Hidan looked into her eyes, and took a step forward. "I killed the Princess."

Ino slapped him, hard across the face. She then reached her hand up to her own mouth in complete shock of what she had just done. "Hidan, I am so sorry..."

His hand touched his cheek lightly, as he felt the burning sensation throughout his face. "Where did you learn to slap like that? It hurt."

Ino shrugged. "I should get back to the boys..."

"I'll accompany you." He smiled and placed an arm around her walking out of the trees, only to see Deidara and Cody standing by the large clay bird.

Deidara sent a death glare in the direction of Hidan, who took his arm quickly off of Ino. "Hidan, Fuku, come here. I want to show Cody the best part of my art, yeah!" He watched as the two ran towards him, and the bird took off. "Cody, watch this, yeah!" He made the seal of the tiger, and the clay bird exploded in mid-air.

The boy immediately jumped up and down, clapping his hands together. "Do it again! Do it again!"

"Cody, it's time to go inside." Ino said with a smile.

The boy sighed, and grabbed Ino's hand. "Yes Fuku-Chan."

Ino looked at Deidara, who walked over to her and grabbed her other hand. She laughed, as Hidan grabbed Deidaras hand, but was thrown to the ground with a **_thud_**. "Hidan, would you mind opening the door for us?"

Hidan picked himself off of the ground, bowing at Ino. "Anything you need, Princess." He placed a hand on a parge rock, and poured a bunch of chakra into it. The rock suddenly lifted off of the ground, high enought for the four of them to walk through. "Please enter."

The four of them walked into the Akatsuki Headquarters. Only one of them completely unaware of where he was, or why he was there.

* * *

Yes, this is where chapter two ends, and the real story begins. At least, I hope so.

I'm kinda in class right now, so I have to make this short, Reveiw me with what you think of this chapter...

Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Everyone! I'm back with Chapter Three! This is the chapter where... Well... I'm not giving anything away. Read and find out whats in this chapter!

To: NARUTO001  
This may be my last InoXDeidara story, it all depends on what the fans want.

To: FreeFallJumper  
Thanks so much for the cookies! I agree, reviewers should give out cookies and writers should give out pancakes! D -hands FreeallJumper a large pancake-

**Endless.Nonsense:** Since Deidara is being a baka, and won't say it anymore, I will. I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. I am just borrowing them for the time being, to write a story many people seem to like.  
**Deidara: **Hey! You're such a glory-hog. Yeah.  
**Endless.Nonsense:** You hate saying it, so I stopped your pain. Maybe I'll get Cody to say it!  
**Deidara:** Not that damned kid... Doesn't he find-  
**Endless.Nonsense:** Shut up Deidara! Let the fans find out on theor own!  
**Deidara: **Whatever... Yeah.

* * *

"Ino, now that the boy is asleep, we can finaly talk freely, yeah." Deidara sat down on the stone floor of his bedroom, looking at the sleeping boy on the bed. He envied how the young boy could sleep so soundly. His gaze was diverted to Ino, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her blonde hair was out of it's ponytail, and fallig from her shoulder, along her arm. She turned to him, and smiled the same smile that had always made his heart flutter. 

"What would you like to talk about?" Ino slid off of the bed to sit beside him. Ino rested her head on his shoulder lovingly. She felt Deidara put his arm around her. She suddenly felt warm and safe, as she did whenever they sat like this. Her eyes slid closed as Ino's mind began to fill with thoughts of the last time they had met, and the kiss he had given her. Ino's mind tended to cross that train of thought regularily over the passed two years. At the moment where time nearly stood still, when thier lips touched for the first time. She sighed happily as She felt Deidara squeeze her lightly, snapping her out of her daydream. "Hm?"

"I need to know more about Cody's Father. I left him a letter saying the Akatsuki took his soon-to-be-wife and son, yeah. I need to know everything about him that you do, so if he comes to take you away from me, I can stop him, yeah." Deidara was now staring at the ground under him. The Feudal Lord of the Steel Village was a very strong shinobi, his attacks are mainly steel-based. That is all Deidara knew. He felt Ino squirm slightly under his arm, so he looked at her, resting his chin on her head.

Ino snuggled into him. She would never want anyone to take her away from Deidara again. There was no way in hell Ino was going to let that happen. "He would do anything for those he loves, and he attacks using taijutsu. He has extremely high defences because he uses a justu to make his skin as hard as metal." Ino yawned. "I should be getting to sleep though. Tomorrow, Tobi will know about me coming here. And knowing him, he will find a way to try and play a trick on me when you're not looking..." She laughed slightly, stretching out her legs, preparing them for usage.

Deidara nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Alright. Where would you like to sleep tonight? You shouldn't take the couch, Hidan always wakes up early, and I don't trust what he will do to you in your sleep. That child is taking up most of the bed, and I will not let you sleep on the floor, yeah"

Ino pointed to a large crate in the corner, as it suddenly transformed into a comfortable-looking cot. "It's the best I can do." She stood up and began walking over to the small cot. She sat down on the edge, as she looked at Deidara. "I'm sorry for making you sleep on the couch all the time."

Deidara simply grinned, running up to lay down on the cot. "I can always sleep beside you, yeah."

Ino laughed quietly, hoping Cody didn't wake up. "This is just like last time!"

Deidara's grin widened as he reached for Ino's hand. "But I'm not going to do anything! I'm not a pervert! Yeah!" He grabbed her hand, the mouth of his palm opening, it's tongue threatening to lick her smooth skin. Deidara let go of her hand, not wanting to have his own hand prove him wrong.

"Maybe once Lord Hochi takes Cody. We don't want the little boy to think anything." Ino answered, a large grin on her face. She heard a small 'fine' coming from Deidara. She giggled and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight, Deidara."

A smile appeared on his face as he sat up, getting off of the cot. He walked slowly towards the door, then turned to face Ino, watching her lay back on the cot. "Ino, just so you know, I braught you some pajamas. Your clothes are in the same corner as last time, yeah." She sat up, walked to the other side of the room, picked up some of her pajamas, and threw them to her cot. Deidara watched as she walked over to him, and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ino..."

"Deidara..." She whispered. She leaned up to kiss him again, when she froze, hearing a quiet voice coming from across the room.

"Fuku-Chan, who is Ino?"

Ino was thinking quickly. _A Nickname? No... He might tell his father, an his father might know who I am!_ Her thoughts were interupted by Deidara, who spoke. "Ino is Fuku's middle name. I call her by that so not many people know she is the Princess. If people know that, then they might try and kill her, yeah."

Cody rolled over, getting out of bed. "Fuku-Chan, why are you kissing him? I thought you loved daddy." He took a few steps towards the blonde couple standing at the doorway.

Ino looked at Deidara in desperation. "Cody, I do... It's just... Deidara is..." She wasn't expecting the child to wake up. Ino was out of ideas, and couldn't think if a good enough lie.

"Cody, you're dreaming. If you get back into bed, me and Fuku-Chan will give you ice cream tomorrow. Yeah." Deidara explained. His arms were still wrapped around Ino protectively, as if there were a dangerous beast behind her, instead of a five year old boy.

The young boys face lit up with pure joy. "Ice cream? Oh boy!" He ran back towards the bed, and dived into it, closing his eyes. "Right when I wake up in the morning, okay?"

Ino laughed and smiled. "Alright Cody."

"Can we go see Daddy afterwards? I want him to meet Deidara!"

The two blondes stiffened. "Um... He will come to pick you up in a few days, yeah." Deidara answered. He then rested his head on Ino's shoulder, whispering in her ear. "You don't really love the Lord, do you?"

Ino turned her head to stare at him. She grabbed his arm, dragging him out the door with her. Once they stepped into the dimly-lit hallway, Deidara could see the serious look on her face. He closed the door behind them. He was getting ready for her to shout at him, but her reply came calmly, and lovingly. "Deidara, I love you, and only you. Nothing will change that."

Deidara felt a smile play across his lips as he picked Ino up bridal-style, walking down the hallway. "Okay! We will go and tell the world! Yeah!" At the confused look on Ino's face, his smile turned into a sly grin, somewhat like Naruto's. "You'll see."

Ino felt the soft tongue's on his palms tickling the sensative skin on her thigh. She giggles and poked Deidaras chest, giving him a warning signal to stop. She watched as his grin simply widened. He came to a crack in the wall, and he set Ino down, and immediately she rubbed her leg. "Deidara!"

"What?" He gave her a look of innocence, which nobody would believe. An akatsuki member, innocent? Pfft. Yeah right. He saw the disbelief in Inos eyes, and prepared himself for her punch, which came lightly over his left arm. "You taste really sweet, Ino." He held up his hand and grinned at her. "Yeah."

Ino crossed her arms, giving him a look of disbelief. "Why are we here, Deidara?"

He grinned, grabbing her hand, his licking hers again, as he pushed hers into the amall crack, as her hand seeme to melt into the wall. "I want to show you my little getaway spot, yeah. Nobody knows about it, except for you and I. Danna used to, but, once he died..." His voice trailed off, but he pushed Ino through the wall playfully.

Ino felt as if she were swimming underwater, she was afraid to breath and it felt like there were weights placed on her body. She looked around desperately for Deidara.

Deidara was laying on his back, grinning at her. "Isn't this place great? I made it myself, yeah." He made motions like he was swimming, and was soon directly infront of her. "Nobody can bug us in here Ino. Yeah." Deidara saw her face growing red, and he knew she wasn't breathing. "Ino, you can breath in here... Yeah."

Ino took a breath inwards, and felt as if her lungs were filling with liquid. She shook her head franticaly, begging for air. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Ino knew her lungs were begging for the oxygen she couldn't supply them. Ino looked up at the boy beside her, who had a look of confusion plastured on his face.

"Can't you breath underwater, yeah?"

Ino shook her head violently, her vision was going blurry as she felt hersself growing dizzy. Her vision darkened until she couldn't see anything, she only felt herself dropping through the weird water-like substance the two shinobi were floating in. She then felt arms wrap around her waist. _Deidara..._ She thought to herself. Ino then felt his lips press against hers lightly. _Great time for a kiss, baka!_ Ino mentaly screamed. She soon felt her lips parting, and her lungs were filling with oxygen.

Deidara didn't want to break apart from her, buthe knew he had to get her out of there. He quickly used his legs to propel himself towards the exit of his secret-hideaway. He soon felt himself sprawled out along the cold stone hallway of the Akatsuki Headquarters. He held Ino protectively in his arms as he prayed he had gotten to her in time to save her.

Ino's eyes flickered open and she looked at the dark fabric of Deidaras cloak. She hugged him tightly, snuggling her face into his chest. "Deidara... Thank you."

A smile spread across the Shinobis face as his grip on her tightened. "Ino, if I lost you... I don't know what I would do, yeah." He sat up, looking down at her. "You should get back to the boy... Get some rest... We have to go out for ice cream, remember? Yeah."

Ino stood up, she was't looking at Deidara, because she didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes. "Deidara, his father will come... I know Hochi well enough to know he would do anything to protect his family... He might try to kill you... I can't have that..."

Deidara felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Wh-what are you talking about, Ino? That, you don't want to be here with me?" He stood up, taking a step towards her.

Ino turned to look at him, her bright blue eyes filled with tears. She closed her eyes, trying to stop them from flowing. "Deidara, please, don't think that... It's just, I don't want you to get hurt! I seriously want this plan to work, then we can be together, happily. But, Lord Hochi is strong, what if he hurts you? It would be all my fault, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself!" She choked back a sob, but to no avail. It echoed through the dark, abandoned hallways, bouncing off of the walls back at the two blondes.

Deidara hated it when she cried, yet didn't know how to comfot her. He slowly wraped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. "Ino, I promise you, I will not fight him, and i will not get hurt, yeah." He felt Ino melt onto his shoulder, her cries muffled into the dark cloak. He started rubbing her back calmly, trying to calm her down. He heard footsteps coming from down the hallway, Deidara felt Ino instantly let go.

Ino felt his arms unwind from her as soon as she let go of him. They were both looking into the darkness of the hallway, awaiting the newcomer. The steps grew louder, and quicker. "Deidara-Senpai! Ino-Chan!"

Ino recognised this voice all too well. "Tobi!" Ino saw the figure of the spikey haired boy emerge from the darkness.

Tobi was still wearing that familiar orange mask, that went perfectly with the black cloak. Ino smiled at him as Tobi dived onto her in a tight embrace. "I missed you!"

Ino raised an eyebrow, lightly hugging him back. "Tobi, I thought you hated me..."

Tobi let her go instantly, mostly because Deidara grabbed him forceably by the back of his cloak, dragging him away from Ino. "Tobi, hands off! Yeah!"

Tobi looked at Ino, then at Deidara, then back to Ino. "I did, until I saw how miserable Deidara-Senpai was after you left... I tried to cheer him up, but he only got angry with me. When he told me he was going to get you back yesterday, he wouldn't stop smiling. It was the first time I had seen him smile since you were last here... You made my Senpai happy again!"

Ino felt her face burning and she knew she was blushing a bright red. "Is this true?"

Tobi nodded happily. "Yup! Tobi doesn't lie, because Tobi is a good boy!"

Ino turned to Deidara, who had a bright blush on his face. "Tobi, you weren't supposed to tell her that, yeah..."

A loud voice was soon heard schoing through the halls, it said clearly "All Akatsuki members please report to the main room immediately for an emergancy meeting."

"Ino, go back to your room. I will meet you there in the morning... Yeah." Deidara tapped her nose, and she vanished. "Tobi, let's go."

Tobi watched as Deidara walked directly passed him, then he followed obidiently. "Deidara-Senpai, do you know why Leader is calling for an important gathering?"

Deidara shook his head in slight confusion. "I have no clue. He hasn't done this since you became a member, yeah." Deidara stared at the ground while thinking quickly to himself. _Did someone die? Or is there a new member? Both? Hmm..._ Deidara pushed open the doors leading into the main room, seeing Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi sitting at the table, Hidan and Kakuzu were sitting on the couch. Deidara walked over to the couch, sitting infront of it cross-legged, he watched Tobi do the exact same thing.

"Where is Reiah?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu scowled. "She is probably with Leader... She is his partner you know."

Hidan nodded, his eyes scanning the front of the room where a large mirror stood. Two-way mirror. Leader could see them, but they couldn't see him. "Right. So, another day that we do not get to see her face?"

Deidara nodded this time. "Exactly."

Tobi was leaning from side to side in anxioty, he wanted to know why the Leader had called this meeting.

The voice came across the room like speakers were planted everywhere. Leaders voice. "Looks like everyone is here... Perfect. I would like to greet you all here,seeing as I haven't seen you all tigether since the death of Sasori of the Red Sands, and the annitiation of Tobi."

Tobi waved at the mirror, and put his hand down after getting a swift whack from Deidara. "Oww! Senpai!"

"Serves you right, yeah."

"Anyways, as you all know, Orochimaru had left us a long time ago, keeping his ring. He became the Kage of his own village, accepting only strong shinobi into it, in attempts to destroy Konoha, because we wouldn't." Leader paused from behind the glass, taking a deep breath. "Well, he has recruited one person from Konoha to be the successor of his ring, and that person is here today, as the new member of the Akatsuki."

Kisame growled angrily. "Don't you dare tell me that it is Kabuto, I'll kill him on the spot by ripping out his-"  
Leader interrupted his death threat by clearing his throat loudly. "Kisame! Stop! It is not Kabuto."

At this point, a female voice was heard, almost as loud as the first. "Everyone, I would like you to meet the newest S-Class criminal from Konoha..."

_Konoha..._ a light of warning flashed infront of Deidaras eyes. _No, it couldn't be... Here? Fuck!_

"Your new team-mate, Sasuke Uchiha!" The female finished. Reiah always had a way to crush Deidaras hopes.

Itachi punched the table he was sitting at, snapping it in half. "Leader, you can't do this!"

At this time, there was a wall of smoke coming from infront of the mirror, and a figure stepped out of it. He was tall, with black eyes (That resemble Itachis), dark raven coloured hair (That resembles Itachis), and a look of monotone on his face (That resembles Itachis). "What the hell, Leader! Are we raising the last born of the Uchihas here?!" It was not Deidara who spoke-To his own amazement- Tobi had stood up, screaming at the mirror.

Sasuke forced a grin off of his face almost as soon as it came, his hand flying to his Katana in the most threatening way. Deidara stood up, glaring at Sasuke. "You touch my partner, I will personally kill you, yeah."

Sasuke took a few steps towards Deidara, as if completely unaware that all of the Akatsuki were staring at him. Sasuke looked him up and down, shaking his head. "And she chose you, over me?"

Deidara deliberately knew he was talking about Ino. His blood was boiling, he had to yell at him, but he would not show Leader that this girl was his weakness. "Uchiha, get one thing straight. She just came to me in her time of need, when you kissed the pink-haired one. Yeah."

"Sakura? She kissed me. I left Konoha the day after you had taken Ino, to train, and kill off Orochimaru, and him..." Sasuke pointed to Itachi lifelessly, then hung his arm again.

"Look, you try anything, and I swear I will-"

Deidara was inturrupted by Sasuke laughing. "You know, the steel village was raided by the Sound, we killed everyone, and took everything. I found _this _on the Feudal Lords desk, only to find that the man we wanted to kill, was looking for his future wife, and child." Sasuke pulled out the note that Deidara had written for Lord Hochi. "Deidara of Iwa, Are you hiding a mother and a child?"

Deidara shook his head. "Sasuke, you have wrong information. I am hiding Ino, and the boy she is looking after. Nobody has a child but the Feudal Lord. Yeah."

"So you're saying that Princess Fuku isn't here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as if interrogating Deidara.

Deidara sighed, responding easily. "Nope. Only Ino Yamanaka. The girl you threw away! Yeah!"

"Deidara, tisk tisk..." Sasuke said, taunting him.

"Don't talk to Senpai like that, you spoiled brat!" Tobi stood up, seeming to glare at Sasuke. Nobody can tell through that mask.

"You will not touch either of them, or I will eat you." Zetsu stood up, showing his anger for everyone to see.

"Whoa, calm down. Technically, I am just an illusion..." Sasuke grinned.

Deidaras eyes widened. "No... You aren't..."

Sasuke nodded. "Deidara, welcome to Lord Hochi's Genjutsu, made to feel even more real then Itachis Sharingan!"

* * *

Muahahaha.  
I feel so evil! Depriving you all of the next chapter, then ending it in a cliffhanger!

Anyways, I'm sorry if it was totaly random, and yes, I know Prince Hochi got there quickly... It's only like, the first day. But still, my creation is my reality, and in my reality, this all made sense.

**Deidara: **Shut up, yeah.  
**Endless.Nonsense:** Fine. Only because my fingers hurt from typing this so early in the morning.

Toodles! I hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Okay everyone, I'm not sure how I should write this one to tell you the truth... So if it sucks, please don't hurt the author! (That would be me..)

FreeFallJumper: YAY! I get more cookies! Thanks for leaving them for me even though I left you in a cliffhanger... Sorry to you... -munches on cookie happily- Also, thanks for your input on the couple... You're great. And, whenever I write a story, I try to add hidden (Like, seriously hidden) Humor into my lines, YOU FOUND IT! I didn't think anyone would even laugh at that!  
>.  
.  
-Leaves pancakes for FreeFallJumper-

**Cody: **Endless-Nonsense does-  
**Deidara: **She doesn't own Naruto, yeah.  
**Cody: **HEY!  
**Deidara: **Haha!  
**Ino: **-whacks Deidara over the head- He is only five!  
**Endless.Nonsense: **You're all acting like monkeys, stop it. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! WOO!  
**Deidara: **I think she's lost it...  
**Ino: **Mhmm.

* * *

Deidara froze, trying to release the genjutsu, but to no avail. "Okay, what do you want, yeah?" 

Deidara heard a shrill laugh coming from the non-changing Sasuke. "I want you to release my future wife, and my child. This way, I will not have to kill you."

"You son of a bitch... Leave Ino alone! She doesn't love you! Yeah!" Deidara screamed at him.

The Sasuke took a few steps towards Deidara, grinning wildly. "Deidara, did you know that I knew she wasn't Princess Fuku? Well, I was the one who paid the Akatsuki hefty price to kill her. I didn't want another wife, because of what you assholes did to mine! Until, that is, Ino came to substitute for Fuku... I was intoxicated by the moment I saw her..."

Deidara couldn't handle this anymore, Lord Hochi was talking like that about Ino, _his_ Ino. "Release this genjutsu you have on me, and we can fight like real men! Yeah!"

Sasuke started to morph, into a tall man with bright green eyes, and silvery-white hair. He was well built and had fair skin. "Well, I could, or I could just join in on the fun! We don't want other Akatsuki Members to try and imturrupt, can we?"

Deidara let out a low growl. "Hochi, even in a genjutsu, I can easily get my partner to go kill your child."

"Then you die as well."

"Bring it on, yeah!" Deidara screamed. His hand flew into the pouch hitched onto his belt. The mouth on his palm opening , licking up the clay greedily. Deidara was now pouring chakra into the clay, stalling for time until he could get enough to kill this man, in the same grousome was that he killed Inoichi.

Hochi pulled out a Katana quickly, swinging it with precise aim towards Deidaras right arm, the one inside the pouch of clay. "I am not going to let you attack me!"

Deidara growled lightly, jumping back quickly to dodge the Lords attack. "Shut the hell up, yeah. Do not underestimate the Akatsuki! Burn in hell, Asshole! Yeah!" Deidara jumped high, landing on the ceiling, his chakra flow now at his feet, so he is hanging upside-down.

Lord Hochi glared at him, now releasing the Genjutsu. He laughed as Deidara fell to a heap on the floor. Lord Hochi waited a few seconds for his opponent to stand up, but he didn't even move. "The hell?" He strided over to the heap on the floor, then kicked it, revealing onto a fallen black robe with red clouds on it and a broomstick. "Damn you, Akatsuki!"

---- Deidaras bedroom ----

"Ino, wake up! Emergancy, yeah!" Deidara shook Ino awake.

Ino rubbed her eyes, and stretched her arms. While yawning, Ino managed to choke out a "What is it, Deidara?"

"Hochi's here." Deidara said coldly.

Ino sat straight up, now completely awake. "Sound the alarm, there is an intruder in the Akatsuki Headquarters!"

Deidara placed the back of his hand over Inos mouth, not wanting to get clay into her mouth. "Ino, Shut up! He has all of the Akatsuki members under a genjutsu! Yeah!" Deidara looked around, removing his hand. "We have to get the kid, and get the hell out of here. I am not risking losing any of the membersin this battle. Yeah."

Ino glared at him. "You promised you wouldn't fight him!"

"I'm not going too Ino! Yeah!" Deidara inturrupted. By a confused look from Ino, he sighed. "You are."

"Ehh?!" Ino swung her feet over the side of the bed, walking over to Cody's bed. "No way Deidara... I could never defeat a Feudal Lord!"

"Unless he won't attack you back, Ino. Yeah." Deidara gave her a satisfied smirk, as she picked up the sleeping boy. "Ino, I found out many things while he had me in the Genjutsu. He was the one who paid us to kill Princess Fuku. He knew you weren't her from the beginning, but, Apparently he fell in love with you. Ino, he will not attack you back! All you have to do is show him you want to be with me... Yeah."

Ino's eyes widened, she gawked at Deidara like she did at Shikamaru when he had a master plan she knew would never work. Ino then turned her gaze to the sleeping boy in her arms, and she hugged him tightly. "Deidara, I-"

"Unless, you don't want to be with me... Yeah." Deidara looked at the stone floor beneith his feet. _Maybe she does love him... _Deidara heard another voice ringing through his head, it was the voice of the man he respected and loved most, Sasori. _Deidara, what did I tell you about giving up? Hmm?_ Deidara shook his head, the elastic band in his hair snapping, so his hair fell around his head. _Sasori, I love her so much, I just don't want to lose her!_ Sasoris voice rang through his head one last time. _If you don't want to lose her, don't think like that. _

Ino caught the broken elastic that flew from the mans hair. "Deidara, you should know already... I want to be with you, I love you with all of my heart, but... I know that he will attack me back! If he loves me, he will render me unconcious, then take me back to his village under strict confinement."

"Ino, I promise you, I will not let anything take you away from me ever again... I will fight by your side... Yeah."

Ino nodded slightly, walking towards the door. "Get a bird ready for us. We will meet you outside." He looked at Cody, smiled at him, and opened the door to step out into the hallway, only to have it being blocked by someone.

"Going somewhere, Ino-Chan?" Greeted a happy-go-lucky Tobi. He was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. "Deidara-Senpai, are you leaving? I wanna come! Tobi will be a good boy, he promises!"

Ino giggled, then turned to smile at Deidara. "It would help to have someone watch Cody..."

Deidara scowled, and glared at the ground below Tobi's feet. Only one grumbled word came out of his mouth, and it sounded as if it pained him to say it. "Yeah."

"Fuku-Chan..." Cody's eyes fluttered open, as he looked at Ino. "Are we going for ice cream?"

Ino shook her head. "Nope, we are going to see Daddy first..." Ino looked at Tobi, and she walked passed him, whispering quietly in his ear. "Make sure the kid doesn't see us battling his father, or it'll be your head." Ino turned and walked down the same hall she had only walked twice before, but knew very well. It was the path leading to the Akatsuki Main Exit. "Cody, when we go see your father, I will talk to him for a little while, and I will be coming back here with Deidara."

The boy shook his head, his messy black hair becoming even more messy. "No! Fuku-Chan! I want you to stay with Me and Daddy forever!"

Ino looked at the stone floor of the hallway as she walked towards the exit. _I have a lot to explain for back home..._ She looked up to see the familiar sealed boulder blocking the exit, she sighed. "Here goes everything..." She placed Cody on the ground, and placed both of her hands on the boulder, pumping exactly enough chakra into it to make it open.

The boulder lifted over their heads, as Ino grabbed cody's hand to guide him out of the Akatsuki Headquarters. As soon as she leaned her back against the cliffside, she watched the boulder fall with a side glance.

"You're safe!" Ino heard a familiar voice calling from behind her. Ino turned around quickly to see Lord Hochi standing behind her.

"Daddy!" Cody screamed, running towards his father.

Lord Hochi picked him up, hugging his son tightly. "Cody, I'm so glad you're safe!" He looked at Ino, and smiled. "Come on, let's go home."

Ino averted her gaze towards the ground. "Lord Hochi, I am afraid I cannot go with you. I am staying here with Deidara..."

Hochi grabbed her arm, looking into her eyes with bright green ones. "I am not going to let him win! Ino, I love you..."

Inos eyes widened. _So what Deidara said wasn't a lie... He did know..._ She tried to wriggle her arm out of his grasp, but he only held on tighter, Cody held securely in his other arm. "Lord Hochi, please let me go!"

He shook his head, a serious look in his eyes. "I am not going to lose to Akatsuki scum! Not in a battle, and not in love! I am not going to let some blonde freak have you while I can't!"

Ino felt her blood boiling. Nobody talks to Deidara like that. Nobody! "Take that back!" She glared at him, now fully aware of why she never wanted to take the mission in the first place.

Even when Ino was a child, rumors of Hochi being an arrogant jerk were flying through the academy. She had mostly heard of how he would never let anything get out of his grasp, even if he killed everything that got into his way. _He is just about as persistant as I am... _Ino laughed half-heartidly.

"Ino, he is a freak... He has mouths on his palms!" Hochi screamed.

Ino closed her eyes, stomped on the mans foot angrily, then as soon as he let his grip on her arm loosen, she wiggled her arm out of his grasp and she jumped away. She quickly made a few handsigns, and she raised her arms. Thousands of flower petals rose into the air, as if at Inos command. "Never talk shit about Deidara ever again!" Ino screamed threateningly.

Hochi laughed, setting his son onto the ground. "You think flower petals scare me? They are easier to rip than paper!"

"Oh, not these ones..." Ino smirked, she crossed her arms as the flower petals began to visably harden. They becan to shine in the sunlight as if they were coated in metal. The rainbow coloured petals now hovering around Ino as if they were a sheild. "And I will never forgive you if you talk shit about anyone in the Akatsuki Orginization! Especially Deidara!"

"Yeah!" Deidara screamed from behind Ino.

Ino turned to look at him as she smiled. "Deidara! You're here..."

"Ino! Watch it!" Deidara pointed infront of Ino, where two large steel arms were pushing their way through the protective flower petals.

Ino turned her head just in time to have both of her arms grabbed by the steel ones. She let out a low growl as she sent the flower petals towards the mans face. "Let go of me!"

Hochi dodged most of the petals, only getting deep scratches all over his body. "Ino, I told you many times before that I loved you! Every single time I meant it!"

Inos eyes widdened, then she shook her head. "Hochi, I am not in love with you! I love Deidara, and nobody else!"

Hochis eyes flickered towards Deidara, who he now loathed more then ever. "You asshole, you brainwashed my fiancee!"

Deidara shook his head, a sly grin spreading scross his face. "There are two things wrong with that sectance, Hochi. I didn't brainwash her, she loved me all on her own. And... Your fiancee is Princess Fuku, not Ino Yamanaka. Ino Yamanaka is the girl I love most in the world. I will not let anyone take her away from me! Yeah!" Deidara threw three small clay birds into the sky, they each grew into the size of Inos fist as they each flew for a different destination. The first two flew to each of the steel arms holding onto Ino, as the other flew towards Lord Hochi.

"Cody, go play with Tobi, okay?" Ino said, looking down at the ground, knowing exactly what was coming.

Cody smiled, running directly through the battle scene, towards te masked boy standing by a large clay bird. "Tobi, let's play tag!"

Ino looked at the clay birds pecking at the steel arms holding her secure, but then she looked at Deidara. "It's no use, blow them up!"

Deidara smiled, his hands flying together in the seal of the tiger. "My pleasure, because art is a blast, yeah!" The two clay birds exploded, making a large boom echoing through the canyon.

Hochi burst into laughter. "Nothing can break these arms... Ino, You are coming home with me whether you like it or not!" The steel arms lifted Ino off of the ground, and carried her to the mans side. Lord Hochi grabbed her arms, and held her directly infront of him, against his chest. "Come on, Akatsuki. Attack now!"

A shrill laugh came from behind Hochi, as a tall man carrying long sythe with three blades walked out from behind the two. "Gladly!" Hidan swung his sythe towards Hochis neck.

Ino dived towards the ground just in time as Hochi released her to block the hit. He was unable to block it as the sythe made a direct hit to his neck. The next thing Ino remembered before passing out, was seeing a dismembered and bloody head rolling beside her.

* * *

I finished this chapter! I know it's short, I'm so sorry! But, I had to upload it, for my fans! I can't have you all worrying that I won't updating!

Anyways, please reveiw, tell me what you think.

Toodles!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, since I know most of you just want me too cut this crap and get to the story, I'll ut this short.

**FreeFallJumper:**

You know, you have been a reviewer since Chapter 3 of the prequel... (If thats how you spell it...)  
Thanks for complimenting on my 'fight scene'... But I don't think it was all that great... I'm just too lazy to change it, plus, I'm trying to update this quickly for everyone...

I Do Not Own Naruto... I just borrowed the Akatsuki and Ino... Also Princess Fuku...

* * *

Ino awoke, but her eyes stayed closed. Her head felt like it had been squashed by the Entrance boulder and left there to rot. She was laying on a bed. other then that she had no idea where she was, all she remembered was seeing the bloody head of Lord Hochi rolling infront of her. The image was pasted into her mind, and she couldn't get it out. 

Ino quickly forced her eyes open, now staring at an unfamiliar wall. This room was painted crimson, but the walls were still stone. Ino slowly sat up and turned her head to look around the room. The cheet that rested over her torso slowly slid down to her waist as she did. She saw two simple dressers, a large closet and another bed.

Ino stood up, trying to ignore the pain in her head. She walked over to the door, opening it. She could see a small flash of blonde hair by her feet. "Deidara..." She muttered quietly.

Deidaras eyes were closed, his chest was rising and falling steadily with every one of his breaths, Ino knew he was asleep.

"Ino, you're awake..." Ino quickly turned around to see Hidan. He gave her a weak smile, and spoke again. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hit you, but he didn't drop you quickly enough. At least you were hit with the blunt side of the blade, or you would have suffered the same fate as Hochi."

Ino nodded. She didn't remember any part of the battle other then Hochis severed head rolling along beside her. Ino could barely take it. She hated seeing people die. She ran over to Hidan, hugging him, crying onto his shoulder. "I'm such an idiot... I didn't want to drag anybody into this... Cody probably hat-" Ino paused, then she gave Hidan a worried look, tears still falling from her eyes. "Where is Cody? Is he okay?!"

Hidan nodded quickly. "The little boy is safe, sleeping in Deidaras bed. That is why I let you use mine. You have been out for hours... We were all worried about you, Ino."

"You don't have to worry about me, Hidan. I'm fine." Ino muttered.

Hidan shook his head. "You don't look fine. You're pale, and have a large bump on your head. Plus, people who have had a ditect hit with my sythe don't usualy live. Deidara has been sitting there, refusing to move since you were put into my room. He didn't want to disturb you, but he wanted to make sure you were safe. He's really attatched to you, Ino."

Ino looked down at the blonde man against the wall. "Has he moved at all?"

Hidan shook his head. "Not one inch from that spot." He placed a hand on Inos shoulder, guiding her back into the bedroom. "Ino, you should rest..."

Ino removed his hand from her shoulder and shook her head. "No way, I have too many things to do."

"Like what?"

"Well... I have to wake up Deidara, check on Cody, make him some food... Kids are a lot of work." Ino ecplained, shaking Deidaras shoulder lightly.

"Ino... I'll take care of the child..." Hidan said, walking to the other side of her. Ino saw that he was trying to hide a smirk.

"Hidan, what do you want in exchange?" Ino muttered, standing back up.

"Well, since kids are tiring, a lot of work, loud, and annoying... I just thought a simple little token of appreciation was in order." Hidan allowed the smirk to play onto his face. "All I want, is a kiss."

Ino raised an eyebrow, taking a smll step back. "I don't think so."

"Why not? I'm not that bad..." Hidan took a large steptowards Ino, who was backing up even more. "You know, if you don't kiss me, I'll kiss you."

Ino felt herself back up against the wall, she was shaking with fear, but didn't know why. She had never been this scared of Hidan before. "Wh-what? Why?!"

"Ino, do you know how the Akatsuki gets? The only girl in the orginization is never seen, and then you came along. A beautiful, blonde girl. Ino, All I ask is for one simple kiss..." Hidan places his arms on both sides of her head, leaning in closer to her face.

Hidan felt a strong hand on the front of his cloak, pulling him downwards. "Don't you dare touch her, ever again, or I'll kill you, yeah." Deidara muttered angrily. Ino looked at him completely shocked at the fire in his eyes. "Stay away from her!"

Hidan nodded. By the look on his face, he was as scared as Ino was. "Um... Y-yes sir..."

Ino gave Hidan a confused look. Since when did Hidan listen to anything Deidara said? Her head was throbbing again. She felt herself slide down the wall, and onto the floor. She braught her hands up and clutched her head.

"Ino!" Both of the guys yelled at the same time. They ignored eachother trying to figure out what had happened. Hidan spoke, feeling obligated to ask... "Are you alright?"

Deidara glared at him, now getting seriously pissed off with his fellow S-Class criminal. "Oh course she isn't! You're the clumbsy oaf who injured her! Yeah!"

"Deidara, you promised to protect her, didn't you? If I wasn't there, she would have been all the way to the Steel Village right now!" Hidan screamed at him. Hidan turned his head to look at the blonde man beside him, an angry fire in his eyes.

Deidara had the same fire, but not in his eyes. Deidara had gotten some clay out, and it had exploded in his hand before he could pour chakra into it, because he was so angry. "Hidan, if you don't like the way I take care of my loved ones, Don't get invol-"

"Will you both please shut up?!" Ino screamed from below them, struggling to keep her conciousness. "Hidan, please go get me a glass of water, Deidara, help me up?"

Deidara nodded quickly, and without thinking he swiftly braught his arm down around her waist, helping her stand. From a distressed look Ino had on her face, he smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall..."

Ino nodded, looking at Hidan with a weak smile, then turned back to Deidara. "Thank you... But... I need to go see Cody..."

Hidan walked the opposite direction, to where Ino thought must be the kitchen. As Deidara steered her towards his room. "Ino... We have to bring Cody home... I know you love him, but he can't stay here. Yeah."

Ino nodded in silent agreement. No matter how much she wanted him to stay, he needed to go back home. Ino had been thinking about this for a while, and readied herself for this moment. "Deidara... You have to take him home yourself... I won't be able to handle it..."

Deidara nodded, picking Ino up bridal-style. "Alright..." Deidara began to run down the hall, knowing it would be faster is he picked up Ino, because she could obviously not run. "Ino... I don't know how to say this... But..." Once he was at his bedroom door, he placed her on the ground then reached into his pocket as he took out her Forehead Protector, now with a long slash through the leaf symbol on it. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to slash it... One of my clay statues exploded, and a rock just... Well... Yeah." Deidaras voice trailed off, he seemed ashamed of himself.

To his great suprise, Ino had a giant smile on her face. "Deidara... Thank you..."

Deidara gave her a confused look. He seriously didn't get it. He just broke her headband, and she doesn't care? Why was she thanking him? "Ino, I don't get it, yeah."

Ino leaned against the wall, she felt as if her weight would buckle her legs, yet, she still smiled, completely thrilled. "Deidara... Does this mean I get to stay here?"

Deidara laughed. "Ino, you were always welcome to stay here, you didn't need me to slash it..." He held out a hand for Ino so she could stand up, now knowing she was out of energy. "And Ino, you have to calm down, Cody is fine. Don't over-exert yourself... Yeah."

Ino nodded slowly. "Take me in to see him..."

Deidara lifted her off the ground, now carrying her into the room. "Cody... You have a visiter, yeah."

The little boy propped his head up, his black hair falling over his forehead. Ino wished it covered his eyes, because they were red, swolen, and full of tears. But at the sight of Ino, his face lit up as a smile spread across his lips. "Ino-Chan!" He jumped up, running over to Deidara, who was holding Ino protectively in his arms.

Ino gave the boy a confused look. "Since when did you start calling me Ino?"

Cody beamed at her. "Deidara-Sama told me that was your name!"

Ino laughed, reaching an arm out to him. "You're so awesome, Cody. Thanks, Deidara." Ino ruffled the boys hair as she smiled at Deidara. "You two are the greatest guys ever." Ino then felt a singe of pain running through her chest. She had always said that about Shikamaru and Chouji, and her Father. Ino looked at Cody, then back at Deidara. "I need to talk to you for a minute... Cody, we'll be right back..."

Deidara carried Ino out of the room again, giving her a confused look. "Ino, whats wrong? Yeah."

Ino took a deep breath, then exhailed. She had to explain it to him. "Deidara... We have to keep Cody here."

"What?! You just said that it would be best if we took him home! Yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. He was completely shocked. "Ino, the Akatsuki Headquarters is no place for a young boy..."

Ino cut him off. "I know! But I also know what it is like to lose a father to the Akatsuki, and it is not a time when you want to be alone! We have to keep him with us for a little while longer, at least until he stops greiving over his Father..."

"It's not that easy!" Deidara argued. He knew that Ino would not stop until she got her way, but he had to try and make her understand his position. "Ino, It took he weeks to get Leader to let you stay here with me. And now I have to convince him a kid should join? Ino... I can't do this, yeah."

"Deidara, I don't want you to tell him to let a 5 year old join! He just needs to stay with people he loves until he gets over this." Ino lowered her voice to a whisper.

Deidara sighed, not even trying to finish the arguement. She would win, she would get her way. If she didn't she wouldn't be happy, and Deidara lived to make Ino happy. "Fine, but only for a short time. I can't keep him here for much longer, Ino."

Ino smiled, hugging him tightly. "You're the greatest!"

Deidaras heart fluttered. He was the greatest. _Wow... I've never een the greatest before..._ His arms tightened around Ino as he walked back into the bedroom, where Cody was awaiting their return patiently.

"Ino-Chan! Ino-Chan! Tobi taught me a new trick! I forgot to tell you before! Wanna see?" Without even waiting for an answer, the boy clapped his hands, and a small flower appeared in his hand. "Tobi can make a whole lot of flowers come, but he said since I'm new I'm really good at it!"

Ino smiled at him, as Deidara lowered her feet to the ground. "You don't seen sad about your father at all..."

Cody handed her the small flower, which she accepted gracefully, and he spoke, his voice sounding slightly pained. "I loved my Daddy, and I am going to miss him very much, but I have Ino-Chan and Dei-Sama to take care of me now!"

Ino looked at Deidara with a dazzled look. He copied it, and gave it back, shaking his head. Ino gave him a pleading look. He still shook his head. _Okay... The last resort... I haven't used this since I got Shikamaru to play tag with me... _Ino took a deep breath, and pouted, looking directly into Deidaras eyes. Hers were getting teary, like a child who just lost their favourite toy.

_Victory!_

Deidara caved, finally nodding his head. "Fine..." He muttered.

Ino jumped up, not even knowing where she found the strength, but she hugged him, with all the strength she could muster. "Thank you!! You won't regret this... I'll teach him everything I know, and he will be a great ninja... He can help out with everything, and..."

"Ino..." Deidara muttered warningly. He hated how he could never say no to her. "Don't get too carried away. He is a Five year old boy... Yeah."

Ino pretended that she didn't hear him. She just smiled down at Cody. Her new Student, who was like her little brother.

* * *

There... I finished the second last chapter.  
Just so everyone knows... The next one will be a few years after this incident, and... Yeah. I'm not going to give anything else away. D

Anyways.. Review if you love me!!! XD  
I know some of you do...

Well, probably not, but.. I'll just pretend.

And, I apolegize For my horrible spelling/grammar mistakes... And.. For how horrible this chapter may be.. I had writers block, so I just wrote the first few things that came to mind... O.o  
And.. Yeah... Now...

Toodles!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, everyone... This is the last chapter of the story.  
I barely had any ideas for the last chapter, but because of how I ended it, I think I have an idea or two for this one.

FreeFallJumper:  
Thanks for the muffins! But, I'm still old fashioned. -points to a large plate of pancakes and waffles-  
Breakfest time!  
Since I don'teat breakfest, I give out my pancakes/waffles/cereal to everyone else. But, so far, mostly you.. Feel special...  
You want to hug Cody too? I made him up, but when I was re-reading what I wrote, I was just like.. "Aww... He's so Kawaii!"

**Endless.Nonsense: **Okay, Deidara. Are you going to say it now?  
**Deidara: **Not a chance, yeah.  
**Endless.Nonsense: **But it's the last chapter! It's the last time I make you say it, I swear.  
**Deidara: **this is the last time EVER! She doesn't own Naruto. I HATE saying it. I feel so.. Proper, yeah.  
**Endless.Nonsense: **You'll hate how I'm portraying you in this chapter then, Deidara.  
**Deidara: **What the hell are you talking about you stupid little bi-  
**Endless.Nonsense: **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

* * *

Eight Years Later:

A blonde woman was sitting on the back porch of her house, her long hair straying to the middle of her back. Her briliant blue eyes survaying the scene ofher husband and her adopted son, practicing their jutsus. The blonde man she had married had just made a large bird out of clay, jumping on it while it was taking off into the sky. The man was smirking down at the young black-haired boy on the ground below him.

The boy grunted in displeasure. "Dad! Thats no fair!" His dark eyes following the figure into the sky, then he turned to the blonde female on the porch. "Mom, he isn't playing fair anymore!"

The woman laughed, standing up to look up at her husband. "Deidara, Cody can't jump as high as I could. He can't reach you up there yet."

Truth was, Ino was in a terrible accident three years back. Ino went back to Konoha to tell the Hokage that she was moving out, and getting married. She was treated as an S-Class criminal, and the ANBU had broken her leg in attempt to take her to prison. She couldn't fight the same since. She had then devoted herself to her new family, in a far off country where nobody knew of the Akatsuki, so Deidara could live the life of a normal father.

The man sighed, jumping off of the large bird, landing infront of his family. "Sorry, forgot, yeah."

"You always forget." He muttered. But then his eyes lightened slightly as he looked towards the door. "Saya!"

A young girl was standing on the porch, and she was no more than two years old. She had bright blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. She was a spitting image of her mother.

Ino turned around, smiling at her daughter. "You woke up..."

The little girl smirked, shaking her head. "Nope!"

But she had her fathers attitude.

Deidara grinned at the sight. "Thats my girl, yeah!"

Saya walked to the edge of the porch, crawling down the step backwards. "Cody, play!"

Cody smiled, picking up the little girl. "Saya, I'm training right now... I can't play..."

Saya's bright smile turned into a frown. "Please?" She turned to her father with sad eyes. "Daddy... Please?"

Deidara looked at his daughter, and with the pout he was given, it reminded him of how easily he caved when letting Cody stay with the Akatsuki. "Saya, I hate how you have your mothers eyes, yeah."

Ino laughed, elbowing him lightly. "Go play, Cody. You need to spend some time with your sister before your mission tomorrow."

Deidara gave his wife one of his 'loving glares', then sat down on the large clay bird that had followed him into the lawn. "Ino... Wanna go for a ride? For old times sake, yeah?"

Ino sat for a moment, then looked into the house. "Cody, watch Saya. We're going to visit Uncle Tobi."

"Tobi?" Rang Sayas voice happily. "Wanna come!" The little girl ran back towards Ino, grabbing onto her pant leg tightly. "Wanna come!"

Ino looked at Deidara, at a loss for words. "I guess Leader won't mind a visit with the kids... Plus, Saya won't be happy unless she can come..."

"You've grown soft, Deidara..." Ino muttered, lifting Saya onto the clay bird. "Cody! Come on!"

Deidara gav Ino a shocked tone. "I turned soft? You forced me to go soft when you found out you were pregnant with her!" Deidara pointed at the little girl sitting on the large bird.

Ino rolled her eyes. "We've been through this, Deidara. She needs a positive rolemodel!"

"Which is Cody, yeah!" Deidara came up in his rebuttle.

As if on que, Cody ran up and jumped onto the clay bird behind his little sister. "Come on! Tobi isn't going to wait forever!"

As soon as Ino and Deidara were securely on the clay bird, it flew at top speed to the Akatsuki Headquarters.

As soon as the bird landed, Cody jumped off of the bird, looking around. "This is exactly how I remember it!"

"Cody, the last time you were here, you were only eight..."

"So?"

"Just, don't get too over excited..." Ino muttered. She looked around, and sensed the familiar chakra of Zetsu, near the river. "Deidara, Zetsu is over there..." Ino pointed through the bushes, to where she knew was her favourite spot at the river.

"Senpai!" Rang the most familiar voice possible. Tobi ran up from behind Deidara, tackling him to the ground. "I missed you so much, Senpai!" He snuggled his face into Deidaras chest happily.

"Tobi!" Cody screamed, jumping towards the masked man.

Tobi lifted his head up, then scrambled forwards to look hug the younger boy. "Cody! Wow... I can't believe how much you've grown! You must be... What, at least 11 now..."

Cody laughed, shaking his head. "I'm 13, Tobi..."

Tobi turned his head towards Ino, who held Saya in her arms. "Ino... You're looking more beautiful than ever!" Tobi looked at the little blonde girl in her arms, and Ino could tell he had a bright smile on behind his mask. "And I don't think I've met her... She looks exactly like you. Ino!"

"I'm Saya!" She blurted out, waving at Tobi.

Tobi grabbed the girl from Inos arms carefully, and started spinning her around.

Ino turned around to look at her surroundings again, when she bumped into someone. She looked up only to see the face of Hidan, smiling down at her. "Hidan, it's a pleasure to see you again!" Ino pulled him into a hug.

Hidan wrapped his arms around her lower waist, slowly lowering his hands until he heard a disinctive throat clearing from Deidara. "I still can't get anything, huh Ino?"

Ino shook her head, completely amused with his antics. "Come on everyone, let's go inside..."

Ino linked arms with Deidara, and grabbed Hidans hand lightly. Tobi grabbed Deidaras other hand, not caring about getting licked because of his gloves. On Tobis other side was Cody holding his little sister. Ino walked towards the large boulder, feeling as if she had never left the little cave she had called home.

* * *

I know, I know... HORRIBLE ending. But I couldn't think of anything else.  
I am a good writer at 3 in the morning, but now that it's 5, I must have lost my thunder...  
Oh well...

I'm taking requests on pairings I should write now... Send your request in a reveiw, and I'll try and write one for everyone.

Thanks for sticking with me this far into the series... I wasn't expecting this many fans... XD

Anyways, I'm ending this now so I can get to bed...

Toodles!


End file.
